


Sidewalk Saved My Life

by knowitallthrowitall09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Child Neglect, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, NO RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN OC AND OTHERS, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Trans Peter Parker, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowitallthrowitall09/pseuds/knowitallthrowitall09
Summary: Joe lives in the confusing and hectic word of superheros and villains. Not that she notices much between school, work, and basically trying to stave of nervous breakdowns everyday. Until she is caught in the middle of a savage battle between the Avengers and This Weeks Lamest Villain and her world shatters.Tags will be subject to change as the story progresses!





	Sidewalk Saved My Life

The rain slowly beat down on her shoulders as she splashed through the city streets and ducking into the train station to get back to her apartment. The tinny sound of her music filtered through her shitty earbuds as she slowly made her way toward the card scanners. She reached into the damp bag pulling out a damp Metro Card.

“Oh fuck me.” Joe whispered under her breath frantically rubbing the card against the inside of her coat in an attempt to dry it before it could fray anymore and dissolve like wet newspaper. The woman corralling two tiny children right in front of her turned and gave her a stern glare over a pink puffed shoulder. Joe flushed red and looked down at the ground in quiet shame of being scolded by a woman that she barely knew. The woman huffed and turned around practically dragging her marshmallow children behind her down the dirty stairs.

The Metro Card clenched, in wet fingers, was gently placed over the scanner as Joe sent out a silent plea to the universe- oh please, please, please, let it still be working. The light on the scanner slowly blinked from red to yellow to green and then back again running Joe's head into a spiraling fear. The scanner decided to be merciful and the long-awaited green light popped onto the screen and the metal bars sank back into the ground, releasing her to the awaiting underground station.

Joe felt the rumbling of the mechanical beasts beneath the rubber soles of her cheap shoes on the stone staircase to the grimy tracks. The music in her ears could not drown out the harsh grating sound of metal on metal as the B train slowed to a stop right in front of her. She hurriedly made her way down the rest of the steps stumbling over the last two. Her legs pumped faster- sprinting for the doors before they and the opportunity to close. Joe had learned the lesson long ago that it was a train vs. man world in this city, and man never won. The gap between the doors was just enough for her to squeeze through even with her backpack. This was prime luck, as last time her bag had been stuck in between the doors and the train started to move. Joe, being ever the silent sufferer, just sat against the doors in the hopes that nobody noticed the slight crack and rush of air through the doorways. 

The car was empty today. Too early for the work time rush but too late for the tourists to really be too excited about a tour around the city. People were slumped over in seats, dangling arms covering the bags in their laps while they slumbered on. A gaggle of girls were near the front excitedly fawning over a cellphone that one was holding- a girl even going as far as to fan herself to tame the flaming blush on her cheeks. The cell phone flashed towards Joe’s gaze and she could see a shirtless picture of Captain America. Clearly taken after a battle, the image was grainy and showed America’s Hero with the top of his iconic suit pushed down to his hips and a gash weeping blood all over his stomach. Christ, the paparazzi really will do anything for a quick buck these days.

Joe looked away and made her way to the back of the car where the last seat remained. The cursed seat. The seat right between the corner of the cold metal train that pressed the person against whatever commuter sat next to them. She gently slid the knapsack from her shoulder to hug in front of her and shoved the headphones deeper into the canals of her ears to drown out the chattering of the businessman seated next to her. The brick passes by with frightening speed and she tried to hold on, fingers gripping to the canvas of her bag.


End file.
